


Swelling Feelings

by xichaguan



Category: 99分女朋友 | My Girl (Youku 2020), 等等啊我的青春 | Wait My Youth (Netflix 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xichaguan/pseuds/xichaguan
Relationships: JiaQin, Zhao Yiqin / Li Jiaqi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Swelling Feelings

She woke up with swollen eyes that morning. She didn't know how it happened, her eyes were fine last night before she go to sleep. She panicked a bit, she has filming starting in two hours. Her stylist suggested her to press her eyes with icy spoons to reduce the swelling, but it didn't work much. Make-up artist did her best to cover the swelling with eye shadow. It looks better now but others can still obviously see her swollen eyes. Stylist decided to talk to the cameraman to discuss about lightings and angle so that her swollen eyes will not look too obvious during scenes filming. 

Zhao Yiqin, her co-star, saw her entering the set and immediately laughed at her, "Hahahaa you got swollen eyes... You look so ugly today..."  
She pouted, "Shut up! I knowww..."  
"What happened? You cried a lot last night?" he curiously asked.  
"Nooo, I didn't! I just woke up and suddenly my eyes swollen like this!"  
He looked closer, "You sure? Looks like swollen because you cried..."  
She moved away from him, "I swear I didn't"  
"You had a fight with your boyfriend?"  
She wrinkled her forehead, "What are you talking about? What boyfriend?"  
"Your boyfriend, that one---"  
"Which one? What do you mean? I don't have a boyfriend..."  
"Really? I thought..."  
"What made you think I have a boyfriend?" she folded her arms.  
"It just feels like u have one..."  
"Really?"  
"You're really not dating now?" he doesn't know why he feel relieved.  
"Why do you care?" she asked.  
He paused. He really don't know the answer.  
Their co-star, Fan Zhixin came to his rescue on the right timing.  
"Big sis! What happened to your eyes? You cried last night?" Zhixin looked closer to her face.  
"She had a fight with her boyfriend," Yiqin randomly answered for her.  
"Zhao Yiqin, stop your nonsense!" she hit his arm hard.  
"Ooh, big sis, sorry things not working out with ur boyfriend," Zhixin responded.  
"Don't believe him, you know he likes to talk in his sleep!"  
"Big brother! Your eyes! Are you okay??" another co-star, Su Zelin, came joining them.  
"She cried last night... ow!" Yiqin felt his arm got hit again.  
Jiaqi continue to hit his arm, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
Zhixin continued for him, "Yiqin-ge said she had a fight with her boyfriend"  
"Ohhh who is big brother's boyfriend?" Su Zelin asked.  
Yiqin moved away from Jiaqi, "He's very rich, drives the latest BMW and owns a real black card..."  
"ZHAO YIQIN!!!!" she chased him. He ran away from her.  
"Ohhh big brother! Then I should call you Madam from now on..." Su Zelin said.  
"Stop that, this brat is just talking rubbish, I'm gonna teach him some lesson!"

***Later that night***

She heard a knock on her door so she opened it to find Yiqin behind it.  
She widened her eyes, "What are you doing in front of my door so late?"  
"Uhh... here... I bought you some eye drops..." he handed him over one whole vinyl bag filled with more than 10 eye drops.  
She was surprised, "W-w-what? Why so many?" she looked into the bag.  
"I'm not sure which one you usually use or which one works... uhh, you can take a look...."  
"Wow, did you just go to a drug store just to buy these for me?"  
He chuckled, "Of course not, I went to buy some food and I passed by the drug store..."  
"And you remember me?"  
He is taken aback by the question, because he can't deny that, "Well yeah.... but anyway..."  
"Yiqin, I have my eye drops already, I went to the doctor today."  
He is stunned and then he look embarrassed, "Of course you did..." he snatched back the bag, "What am I doing... sorry.... stupid me"  
"No, no, wait...." she took back the bag, "Maybe I can use some brand I know here, I'll keep it for stock, thanks!"  
"Really? You sure? I can just throw these away"  
"You went all the way to buy these for me, I'll take them, really, thank you!"  
"Okay then... um, good night"  
He was about to turn away when she called out.  
"Yiqin, this is strange... why are you being so nice to me lately?"  
"Am I? I'm not..."  
"You got a fever? You're creeping me out"  
He chuckled, "When ever have I done anything nice to you?? Stop being delusional like Meng Hui (*her character in the 99 Points Girlfriend drama)"  
She tilted her head, "Okay... so maybe I'm just being delusional,"  
"Well... good night," he turned away.  
"Yiqin!"  
He turned back, "What?"  
She gave him that stupid smile he is very familiar with, "Tomorrow is our kissing scene, don't forget to brush your teeth three times before kissing me!"  
"Stop being such a noisy pig, will ya? Get into your room and get some sleep!"  
"Hahahahahaha that's more like the normal you!! Stop scaring me okay? Don't be nice to me again."  
"Sheeeshh.... weird pig"  
She pouted, "You're the weird pig!"  
He turned away without saying anything.  
"Good night, Shen Yi(*his character in 99 Points Girlfriend drama)!"

Yiqin is thinking that it's not fair, why can't he be nice to her? Why can't their relationship change? What if he wants their relationship to change? But change into what? He has strange swelling feelings for her lately, but he can't really name it. Or he is avoiding it. In any case, he doesn't want to think about it anymore tonight. Let's call it a night.

=The End=


End file.
